XY122: A Real Icebreaker!
is the 29th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis After interacting with the Pokémon in the forest, Ash has matured a bit further. No longer lost on what to do, Ash once again issues a battle against Wulfric. Ash summons up everything he has gained so far on his journey in Kalos: The knowledge, the experience and the memories made with the Pokémon. But the ultimate opponent appears before him: Mega Abomasnow. Episode Plot After a snow battle with Team Rocket, the heroes head back to the Gym, but Serena is worried about Ash, but he replies he does not feel down and promises to Bonnie will obtain the last badge, no matter what. Ash demands a rematch and the doors to the battlefield open. The heroes step in, making Wulfric glad Ash had returned for a Gym rematch. Wulfric wonders what happened after their last battle. Ash gives him a determined look, making Wulfric laugh. Without further ado, Ash and Wulfric step on the battlefield. Wulfric goes to send a Pokémon, demanding Ash to melt his icy wrath with his fiery passion. However, the referee arrives, explaining he has not clarified the rules yet. Ash and Wulfric are anxious for a battle and Wulfric points out those are but minor details. Wulfric replies either side has to defeat three of their opponent's Pokémon. Serena and Clemont notice Wulfric wants a good battle. Wulfric sends Bergmite and Ash his Pikachu. Pikachu starts off with Electro Ball, but Bergmite starts sliding and dodges the attack. Bergmite retaliates with Icy Wind and manages to hit Pikachu, who attempted to dodge and freezes his legs. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but since his speed was reduced by Icy Wind, he fails to hit Bergmite. Pikachu jumps and electrocutes Bergmite with Thunderbolt. Bergmite use Sharpen, raising its attack power, followed by with Rapid Spin. Pikachu gets hit and slammed into an icy stalactite, then falls down. By Ash's order, Pikachu moves around Bergmite and defrosts his own Icy Wind effect, allowing him to regain his raised body temperature. Bergmite uses Rapid Spin, but Pikachu's Quick Attack intercepts the move. Followed up with Iron Tail, Pikachu defeats Bergmite, which impresses Wulfric. Clemont and Bonnie cheer for this victory, while Serena is certain the "usual Ash" is back. Wulfric calls Bergmite back, pleased he has a determined opponent. Wulfric sends his Avalugg, wanting more fiery passion from Ash during this battle. Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, electrocuting Avalugg, who retaliates with Avalanche. Pikachu starts sliding on the ice, so Avalugg uses Gyro Ball to attack Pikachu. However, Pikachu uses Iron Tail on the field, creating a crack for Avalugg to stop moving. Instead, Avalugg uses Stone Edge, overpowering Pikachu's Thunderbolt and defeating him. Wulfric expects more determination, as Ash sends Talonflame, as Wulfric sees a gleam in their eyes. Talonflame starts with Flame Charge, burning Avalugg. Avalugg retaliates with Stone Edge and manages to hit Talonflame, whose Steel Wing wounds Avalugg. Avalugg retaliates with Avalanche, which damages Talonflame, who uses Flame Charge to defeat Avalugg. Bonnie is glad Ash has two victories so far, but Clemont reminds them he must not let his guard down. Wulfric points out the victory will go as far as the trainer's trust lies in their Pokémon. For his last Pokémon, Wulfric sends Abomasnow, who, like the last time, starts a hail, due to his Snow Warning ability. Talonflame starts with Steel Wing, but Abomasnow uses Wood Hammer, hitting Talonflame. Wulfric points out the real battle has just started. Talonflame uses Flame Charge, but Abomasnow uses Ice Shard, which Talonflame tries to dodge, but fails and gets hit. With another Wood Hammer, Abomasnow defeats Talonflame. Clemont points out Abomasnow did manage to block Talonflame from dodging its attacks. Ash calls Talonflame back, promising its defeat won't be laid to waste, as he sends Greninja as his last choice. Greninja starts off with Aerial Ace, which hurts Abomasnow, followed by Water Shuriken, which knocks Abomasnow down. Abomasnow attempts to use Energy Ball, but gets stopped by Greninja's Cut, who takes damage from hail. Abomasnow uses Wood Hammer, but Greninja seals itself in ice. A moment later, Greninja breaks out of ice and synchronizes its mind with Ash, as Greninja starts transforming itself into Ash-Greninja. Bonnie, Serena and Clemont cheer for Ash and Ash-Greninja, in whom Wulfric sees a fiery passion. Ash claims they will get much stronger, something what Wulfric wishes to see. Ash-Greninja starts with Aerial Ace, pushing Abomasnow away. Abomasnow retaliates with Wood Hammer, though Ash-Greninja's Cut negates the attack, with Ash imitating Greninja's moves. Wulfric notices Ash-Greninja is quite a different Pokémon he faced before, as Ash-Greninja fires Water Shuriken, blowing Abomasnow away. Wulfric asks Ash what did made him and Greninja so strong these days. Ash replies he got stronger with his Pokémon. Wulfric understands that, as Ash tells he and Greninja are battling under new style. Wulfric claims he can see their desires and their goals and, to "reward them", he unlocks his pendant, revealing a Key Stone. Everyone watches in surprise as Wulfric Mega Evolves his Abomasnow. Regardless, Greninja fires Water Shuriken, but the attack gets frozen by Mega Abomasnow's Ice Punch. Despite Mega Abomasnow's power, Serena is certain Ash will find a way to win. Mega Abomasnow fires Ice Shard, which hits Ash-Greninja, a pain Ash feels as well. Ash-Greninja surrounds Abomasnow with Double Team and strikes with Aerial Ace, but Mega Abomasnow spins and by using Wood Hammer, it wounds Ash-Greninja and Ash as well. Mega Abomasnow launches Ice Shard, which Ash-Greninja dodges and clashes with Mega Abomasnow's Ice Punch with Cut. However, Ash-Greninja leaps away, with its blades being frozen. Mega Abomasnow attacks with Wood Hammer, though Ash-Greninja slides on the frozen blades and evades the attack, along with Ice Shard. Ash-Greninja fires Water Shuriken, which Mega Abomasnow freezes with Ice Punch. However, Ash-Greninja immediately punches and kicks Mega Abomasnow with Aerial Ace. Ash-Greninja throws Mega Abomasnow in air, breaking the icy stalactite and defeats him. With the battle over, Mega Abomasnow and Ash-Greninja shift into their original forms. Bonnie, Clemont and Serena cheer for victory, while Ash and Greninja high-five each other for their win. Everyone congratulates Ash, while Serena is glad to see him back to his old self. Ash fist-pumps Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. Wulfric is glad to had this heated battle, seeing Ash-Greninja is very powerful. For his victory, Ash obtains the Iceberg Badge, his final badge for the Kalos League. The heroes see all the badges together, seeing it is amazing they are lined up together. Wulfric comments he did see how Ash believes and likes his Pokémon. The former admits he also likes the latter, who should see for himself how far can he go in the Kalos League, which Ash promises. At the Pokémon Center, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie watch as Ash thanks his Pokémon for their victories so far. Ash points out things will get serious from now on, since many trainers, including Sawyer, will be there. He and his Pokémon cheer, wanting to win the Kalos League Tournament. Elsewhere, as Ash, Pikachu and Clemont are relaxing in the pond, an Abomasnow comes and starts making it snow. However, it starts to snow too much and Abomasnow freezes all of them. With Ash's hard earned 8th Kalos Gym Badge safely in hand, it's time for our heroes to look directly towards the Kalos league, where powerful rivals and excitement await, as the journey continues! Debuts Pokémon Wulfric's Mega Abomasnow Item Abomasnowite Quotes "In pursuit of his eight kalos gym badge, and entry into the kalos league, Ash challenged gym leader Wulfric, at the ice type Snowbelle gym, however our hero was roundly defeated, with the burden of doubt on their shoulders, Ash and Greninja disappeared separately into the forest, but along with great challenge, comes great growth, as the two of them finally learned how to harnest the true power of Ash-Greninja, now with renewed spirit Ash prepares for his rematch to earn his final badge." - Narrator "Wow! I Just got the Iceberg Badge!" - Ash Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Ash's Greninja (Ash-Greninja; JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Avalugg (US) *This is the last episode of the XY series that Team Rocket does not appear in. Gallery Ash is ready for his rematch XY122 2.png The battle between Ash and Wulfric begins XY122 3.png Pikachu is hit by Bergmite's Rapid Spin XY122 4.png Pikachu defeats Bergmite with Iron Tail XY122 5.png Pikachu faces Avalugg next XY122 6.png Pikachu uses Iron Tail to intercept Avalugg's Gyro Ball XY122 7.png Talonflame dodges Avalugg's Stone Edge XY122 8.png Talonflame defeats Avalugg with Flame Charge XY122 9.png Abomasnow appears as Talonflame's next opponent XY122 10.png Abomasnow defeats Talonflame with Wood Hammer XY122 11.png Greninja appears to battle Abomasnow next XY122 12.png Greninja nullifies Abomasnow's Energy Ball XY122 13.png Ash and Greninja start their synchronization XY122 14.png Greninja transformed into Ash-Greninja XY122 15.png Ash-Greninja lands its Aerial Ace on Abomasnow XY122 16.png Ash imitates Ash-Greninja XY122 17.png Ash tells Wulfric how he became stronger XY122 18.png Ash-Greninja uses its frozen blades to dodge Mega Abomasnow's Ice Shard XY122 19.png Ash-Greninja defeats Mega Abomasnow with Aerial Ace XY122 20.png Ash and Greninja high fived each other XY122 21.png Ash fist-pumps Serena XY122 22.png Ash received his final badge, the Iceberg Badge XY122 23.png Ash shows all his badges to his friends XY122 24.png Ash and his Pokémon are ready for the Kalos League }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon